marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Crater
|tv series = Runaways}} The Crater is a facility owned by the Church of Gibborim, which uses it as a reindoctrination center. History Susan Ellerh's Exile Susan and David Ellerh, founders of the Church of Gibborim, came into conflict when the mysterious Jonah, who pretended to confirm that everything David believed was true, gained an interest in the Ellerhs' daughter Leslie. Susan refused to surrender Leslie to Jonah and attempted to flee with her, but David prevented her from doing so and had Susan sent into the Crater, where she was reindoctrinated and turned into a devout servant of the Church who could only be named according the codename S4E2R.Runaways: 2.12: Earth Angel Frank Dean's Ultra Trial Due to Frank Dean's wish to climb in the Church of Gibborim's hierarchy since his acting career was ending, Leslie Dean accepted to prepare a ceremony in the Crater for him to try and become an Ultra member of the Church. Frank thus spent a night in the Crater. However, when he woke up, Aura and Frances announced him that he had failed and that the rank of Ultra was still beyond his reach. Despite Frank's request to stay in the Crater a little longer, he had to leave the facility.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Imprisonment and Rescue of Leslie Dean Due to her attempts to shut down the Church of Gibborim, Leslie Dean was captured by her husband Frank and sent to the Crater. Upon arriving, Leslie shouted to the other adepts that all the teachings of the Church of Gibborim were lies, but they were unable to believe her. She was then welcomed by S4E2R, who explained what they expected from her, and although Leslie attempted to resist, she eventually fainted due to dehydration. She later regained consciousness and argued with S4E2R, who revealed that she knew about Leslie's pregnancy. Leslie was locked into a bedroom cell in the Crater, but she managed to sneak out of it and to access aanother room where all the files about those who resided in the Crater were kept. Therefore, Leslie learned that S4E2R actually was her mother Susan Ellerh. Leslie went to see Ellerh in a white room where Ellerh was medidtating and tried to call her back to reason, but Ellerh reacted negatively, stating that Leslie should not have spoken her name and calling the guards on Leslie.Runaways: 2.11: Last Waltz Leslie was taken back into her room, but later summoned by Frank, who had taken possession of an office at the Crater. The two argued about their plans for the Church of Gibborim and Leslie mentioned her pregnancy to Frank before being sent back into her cell. Meanwhile, the Runaways had learned about Leslie's imprisonment at the Crater. Karolina Dean, Nico Minoru and Molly Hernandez, accompanied by Vaughn Kaye who gave them a map of the compound, approached the fences. Karolina decided to go alone to talk to her father Frank and managed to access his office. However, Frank saw through his daughter's lies and locked her up as well, claiming that she would not be able to use her powers to get free since there was no electronic systems at the Crater. Nevertheless, Karolina was released by Ellerh, who led her to Leslie. The three women then agreed that Leslie and Karolina had to leave the Crater. flies over the Crater]] However, on their way out, they were caught by Frank, who ordered the parishioners to capture her, calling them apostates. Minoru and Hernandez watched the scene from the other side of the fence, wondering if they should intervene. As Minoru prepared to step in using the Staff of One, Karolina activated her Gibborim powers, flying over the Crater and fulfilling the prophecy of the Radiance. This convinced the parishioners to side with her, and they turned on Frank, enabling Karolina and Leslie to leave. Ellerh decided to remain in the Crater to purge the Church from the influence of Frank, who was in turn imprisoned in the Crater. Layout The Crater is a large compound affiliated to the Church of Gibborim protected by a fence. It is comprised of several buildings in which the residents are given simple bedroom cells. It also features room designed for the reindoctrination of those who are sent to the Crater, such as an entirely white room in which the subjects can be left for psychological manipulation. Individuals can also be imprisoned in wooden empty cabins. Outside the buildings, the adepts continuously align white pebbles forming a complex pattern. The Crater does not rely on modern electronical technology, especially those manufactured by Wizard. Appearances Trivia *The two-horned statue seen in the Crater resembles one of the Gibborim shown in the comics. References Category:Locations Category:Runaways (TV series) Locations Category:Church of Gibborim Facilities